inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seek Adventure! Stories From the Future! And...Chocolate?
Yo, minna!~ Okay, here it is…the 3rd chapter of one of my on-going fanfics! Once again, I’m very sorry for the long delay of this chapter, because of that..I set up a little game in this chapter for fun! It’s like some sort of riddle, that you might be able to figure out! Read the story so that you’ll be able to get the question! Okay, the question…will be revealed at the end of the chapter! Go! Go! Go!~ Characters *Rese Hanikamiya *Kira Kotoni *Gemini Prowers *Jason FireBlaze *Atsukia Tsukiakari *Noah Dreams *Serra Utomiya *Megami Tenshi *Kiyama Sakura *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya Story “I never knew the past was so vibrant and bright!” Noah yawned as the sun glistened upon his bright yellow and cerulean spiky hair. “NOW! TELL US OUR FUTURE!” The team shouted, interrupting his relaxation. “Wha? Me?” Noah scratched his head, and looked at his team, anxious to know their future. “Oh, right. I’m the only one who knows the future!” Noah bragged. “Okay, Kira…” “Eh? Me?” Kira said, shocked. “Um. Yeah. Do you know…Tsurugi Kyousuke?” Noah smiled back. “WHAT?! Er…” Kira blushed, as she started to sing Nyan Cat softly, trying to change the subject. “MOVE! IT’S MY TURN!” Jason shoved from behind. “N-now, now, J-jason..I wouldn’t wanna spoil anything else..” Noah tried to calm down the anxious redhead. “Captain.” Noah’s voice shook Rese from her silence. “Huh. What is it?” Rese turned back as she slightly mumbled. She seemed to be worried about something. “Would you ''like to know your future? Perhaps, it would calm you down! No worries, we’ll save soccer!” Noah tried to cheer her up. “Hey! No fair! I was first!” Jason shouted. “Excuse me? Ladies first, Jason!” Sakura pushed Jason slightly out of the way, with Megami nodding in a ‘hmph!’ expression. “Okay, it ''may ''be ‘ladies first’, but I’m a girl too! I go first!” Serra joined in. “No fair, obviously, it’s my turn!” Gemini said in reply. “NOAH!!!” They all shouted together, again, disturbing the boy’s relaxation. “GEEEEEZ! Keep quiet!” Atsukia covered her ears. “No. Captain should be first.” Noah snickered. “No thanks…I really don’t wanna know now..” Rese sighed as she looked ahead. “Hey…” Rese squinted. “There’s someone..over there!” They all turned to the hillside, she was right; someone was there, someone very familiar… “I’ll go check!” Rese ran to the other side, only to try to change the topic about the ‘Tell-Me-My-Future’ thing. She ran to the hillside of slopes and bumps. “Hey! Over there! Who are yo—Ah!” Rese fell down as she bumped into the ‘someone’ everyone was wondering about. “Are you okay? Sorry ‘bout that.” The other person helped Rese up. “Yeah. Sorry…WAH! W-woah!!” Rese’s scream shocked everyone around. “Eh?” The team slightly gazed, confused. “F-f-fuuzuno!” Rese shouted, but quickly covered her mouth and blushed with embarrassment. “Huh..’Fuuzuno’. You must’ve hit your head pretty hard, Chocolate!” Suzuno laughed. “Chocolate?! Don’t call me that!!” Rese blushed. “Haha! Perfect timing..” Noah snickered silently. “What is it, Noah?” Jason asked the futuristic lad. “Nothing..!” “Oooooh!~ We see romance!~” Gemini, Serra, Kira, Megami, Sakura and Atsukia teased. “N-no!! Y-you see…B-burn’s underpants!!” Rese randomly shouted out, as she blushed slightly and covered her mouth again. “Burn’s underpants…?” The team sweatdropped. “Hey! HEY! What’re you talking about back there?!” Another person shouted from afar. The boy came dashing through, bumping the whole team, Rese and Suzuno. “Ouch! Hey! What was that for?! I was singing Nyan Cat, y’know?!” Kira shouted. “I heard something! You were talking about me!” The boy shouted. “She did it!” Everyone pointed over to Rese, who looked confused. “Wh-what did I do to you—Nagumo!!” Rese, shocked again, began to get nervous. “Busted!” Noah laughed. “If it isn’t Rese! Look who’s entering the tournament!” Nagumo bluffed. “Are you entering?” Sakura asked from behind. “Oh, you’re…Hiroto’s sister.” Suzuno sighed. “Yeah! Got anything against my brother?!” Sakura shouted as Megami tried to calm her down. “Nope..” Suzuno, Nagumo and Rese sighed. “Okay! Back to the question! Are you entering?” Atsukia barged in. “Well, no. Since the Aliea fiasco, I still have lots to think about.” Suzuno set a smile on his face. “If Chocolate’s entering, I’m not! Hahahaha!~” Nagumo laughed sarcastically. “Ugh. Stop calling me that.” Rese sighed. “Anyway…” Nagumo yawned, stretching his arms as he purposely slapped Suzuno and Rese’s faces. “You won’t win, Rese!” He teased. “Oh yeah? Look who’s being a coward again!” Rese shouted. One by one, turn by turn, Rese and Nagumo threw jokes on each other. “Tulip.” “Cheesehead.” “Sunburn.” “Oh yeah?!” “Yeah, tulip head!” “Guys, calm down!” The team shouted back at them. “Uh, you guys..” Suzuno pointed out something to the two. The two, Rese and Nagumo kept fighting until they noticed their faces were a few inches away from each other. “Blech! Ewww.” Rese pulled herself back, away from the boy turning red from anger. “Oooooh!~” The team teased once again. “Okay, I’ll be off now! We’ll be rooting for you!” Suzuno walked off as he waved goodbye. “Heh, let’s see if you can win, Chocolate!” “Stop calling me that!!” “Bye!~” The team waved back. “OKAY!!!” Rese shouted. “Let’s practice! Practice! Practice!” “Is it just me…or did captain..have a personality switch?” Serra mumbled. “Anyways, let friendship be an inspiration to get stronger!” Rese announced. “Don’t you mean…''Love, captain?” Noah teased. “Heh. I agree with Noah. I have a gut feeling, you like Nagumo. Or Suzuno. Or…both!” Jason laughed along. “N-no, no I don’t!” Rese mumbled as she turned away. “Friendship, as an inspiration! Yeah!” Gemini jumped up and down from excitement. “Captain..We’ll save soccer!” Megami smiled. “Yeah! And we’ll be the best in Japan!” Atsukia clapped. “Nyan Cat can be an inspiration, too, right?” Kira laughed along. “Of course! But now…I want waffles!” Sakura yawned. “Yeah, waffles could really hit the spot, don’t ya think?” Noah placed the communication device in his ear. “OH! WHAT’S THAT?! LEMME SEEEEE!!~” The team crowded over Noah. “Ahem. It’s a communication device, from the future!” Noah winked. “And captain..” Noah handed over something. “Eh? What’s this?” “Hehe, it’s a captain’s band, obviously! From the future, that is!” “What’s..the difference?” Rese got the captain’s band and wore it. “Well you see…it’s sorta like a chameleon! Um, it turns red when you use a fire hissatsu, and blue when you use a wind hissatsu, white when it’s a light hissatsu, and so on!” “But, oh! So that means, if I’m not using a s hissatsu, or just standing there, it stays purple?” “Uh huh!” “Wow, what else did you bring from the future?” Megami asked, hiding behind Sakura. “A photo!” Noah handed a photo to Kira. “WAH! W-WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!” Kira blushed, grabbed the photo and hid it in her pocket. “Hm, from the future, of course! That guy’s name is Tsuru—“ “Shh!!” Kira quickly covered Noah’s mouth. “Not another word, okay?!” “And we’re off! Let’s go get some waffles!!~” Rese shouted. “Yeah!!!~” Pop Quiz! XD Okay, here’s the question you’ve all been waitin’ for!!~ Question is…''”Why did Nagumo and Suzuno call Rese ‘Chocolate’?"'' XD Hints Not really hints, but oh well XD: *The answer is really delicious!~ XD *If you love all kinds of chocolate, perhaps the answer might be easy for you to figure out… The answer will be revealed in the next chapter, which will come in about a week or so. Here’s how to play.. *Comment with your answer; you have unlimited amount of tries to guess the answer. *If two or more people got it right, the first person who comments it wins! *Are there any rewards? – Well, unless you tell me what you want, then do tell me! (You’re free to suggest prizes, minna!) That’s all…maybe. If you have any questions, please ask me. And now, you’re probably wondering…if Rese has a crush on Burn or Gazel XD Well, you may take a guess, a yes or a no, etc. But this isn’t part of the game itself! ‘Kay! Thanks, minna!~ Hungry4ramen 05:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Guys! Another hint! And it's kinda helpful this time!! *The answer has something to do with a ''kind ''of chocolate that has some sort of connection to her name. Think you know the answer? Comment away!~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Universe Elements Category:RTTTOCUE